A socket may include latches to retain a memory module. The socket and latch may be arranged such that an unseating force on the memory module may generate a negative torque on the latches. The negative torque on the latch may cause such “self-opening” latches to open outward and allow the memory module to unseat from the socket. Thus, unseating may occur in the field under a loading condition from vibration, shock, transportation, and/or normal operating conditions. To unseat a memory module, the applied load and negative torque need be just enough to overcome a friction force in equilibrium holding the latch. When this equilibrium is lost, the latch opens outward and the memory module unseats.